Toutes les possibilités restent envisageables
by I.think.I.m.blue
Summary: Tout allait bien, la guerre était finie, les créatures surnaturelles vivaient en paix aux côtés des humains... Mais c'était sans compter sur une fichue chimère un peu trop envahissante et qui prenait un tantinet trop de place dans son cœur. Liam en était sûr, il allait finir par lui mettre son poing dans la tronche (au moins pour cacher ses propres rougissements).


Cette fiction comprend des spoils de la saison 6, vous êtes prévenu. Pour les conversations en sms au départ. Théo est en **gras** et Liam en _italique_. J'ai peur d'avoir fait un Théo un peu OCC mais bon... Je vous en laisse seuls juges. Pour ce qui est des noms de méchants ou quoi, j'ai préféré les laissé en anglais, ayant regardé la série en VO, ça me perturbait moins.

Au départ, j'étais parti dans l'idée de faire tout le début de cet OS en sms mais... La fan de roman en moi a pris le dessus et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter de la narration et des dialogues à côté, ce n'est pas ma faute si je fais des études littéraires... x)

Sinon, cet OS était censé être assez court... Voyez le résultat... Un peu moins de 8000 mots...

* * *

23 janvier

 **[09 : 18] Salut** **Louveteau**

 _[10 : 00] C'est qui ?_

 **[10 : 00] Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu ton magnifique surnom ? Tu me blesses...**

 _[10 : 02] Théo ?_

 **[10 : 02] Ah quand même, le petit loup-garou peut être perspicace quand il se donne la peine de réfléchir**

 _[10 : 02] Je t'emmerde !_

 **[10 : 02] Voilà le Liam que je connais**

 _[10 : 03] Qui t'as donné mon numéro ?_

 **[10 : 03] Ça c'est un secret wolfy**

 _[10 : 03] Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_

 **[10 : 04] Disons que je veux simplement parler**

 _[10 : 04]_ _Ç_ _a tombe bien. Ce n'est pas mon cas_

 **[10 : 05] Bon et bien je me contenterais de te harceler par sms jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes**

 _[10 : 05] Si tu fais ça je bloque ton numéro_

 _[10 : 05] Sale chimère psychopathe_

 _[10 : 05] Retourne vivre ta vie de narcissique loin de moi_

 **[10 : 06] Tu le sais au moins que tes insultes puériles ne me font plus rien ?! Je sais très bien que tu n'en penses pas un mot**

 _[10 : 06] Et qui te dit que je ne les pense pas ?!_

 **[10 : 07] Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Que je me remémore le jour de mon départ... Tu sais ?! Le jour où tes pupilles ne cessaient de faire des aller-retours entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Tu t'en souviens ?**

 _[10 : 07] JE NE LOUCHAIS PAS SUR TES LÈVRES !_

 **[10 : 08] Ce n'est pas ce que ton odeur et les battements erratiques de ton cœur disait en tout cas**

Entendant Mason toussoter, Liam releva la tête de son téléphone et vit son meilleur ami le regarder de manière suspecte.

\- Avec qui tu parles depuis cinq minutes ?

\- Juste... Personne. Ce n'est rien, rétorqua le bêta en espérant que son camarade le laisse tranquille mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de l'humain que Liam avait trop souvent tendance à oublier.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de _rien_ te faire rougir comme ça Liam...

\- Je ne rougis pas ! Répliqua le loup-garou sur la défensive.

Mason le regarda l'air de dire « Mais bien sûr... Je ne te crois pas cinq secondes ». Liam sentait qu'il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un nom, ce qui n'arriverait jamais ! De toute manière, il comptait bien couper cours à cette discussion et à cette relation tout cours. Le lien ambiguë qu'il avait commencé à créer avec Théo ne pouvait pas durer, c'était trop bizarre, Théo était trop bizarre, ou peut-être était-ce-lui ? Dieu seul savait.

Toute la journée qui suivit, il s'efforça de penser à autre chose et d'ignorer les différents messages de la chimère mais l'image de cette dernière était comme gravée au fond de son esprit, il la voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

~oxo~

24 janvier

 **[13 : 32] Liam ?**

 **[13 : 32] Tu ne veux toujours pas répondre ?**

 **[13 : 32] Tu boudes encore ?**

 **[13 : 32] Écoute... Je ne le répèterai pas mais... Je suis désolé**

 **[13 : 32] Oublie ce que je t'ai dit hier**

 **[13 : 33] En fait, oublie ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois...**

 **[13 : 33] Je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça**

 **[13 : 40] Liam ?**

 **[13 : 40] Tu vas bien ?**

 _[13 : 41] J'irai bien quand tu arrêteras de me harceler. Je bosse._

 **[13 : 41] Enfin un signe de vie !**

 **[13 : 41] Mais du coup tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions**

 _[13 : 42] Oui. Oui. Non. Oui._

 **[13 : 42] Cette réponse est plutôt... concise...**

 **[13 : 42] Mais je suis content que tu ailles bien**

 _[13 : 43] Comme si tu te souciais de moi_

 **[13 : 43] Tu sais... Il serait peut-être temps de comprendre... Après qu'on se soit sauver la vie mutuellement plus de fois que tu ne voudrais l'admettre, je me soucie de toi**

 _[13 : 44] Je te laisse. Je dois aller en cours._

 **[13 : 44] On pourra en reparler ce soir si tu veux.**

 **[13 : 44] Ou jamais si tu préfères**

 **[13 : 44] Mais on pourra se reparler ce soir si tu as envie**

Comment pouvait-il lâcher de genre de bombe et continuer une conversation comme de rien n'était ? Cet homme, ou plutôt cette chimère était vraiment un mystère pour Liam... D'ailleurs il ne savait que faire, l'esprit prit par un dilemme : lui reparler ou définitivement couper tout contact ? Son cerveau lui criait de couper les ponts. Après tout, Théo avait tenté de tuer son Alpha, de séparer sa meute, il était en partie responsable de la mort puis de la résurrection de son ex. C'était un tueur qui avait froidement assassiné sa sœur, dès sa plus tendre enfance, et qui avait sacrifié tous les membres de sa meute dans le seul but de récupérer leur pouvoir. Mais malgré cela, le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son changement. Il n'était plus le même homme que Liam avait fait sortir de sa prison. Au fond de son cœur, le loup-garou l'avait pardonné lorsque la chimère avait enfin appris à donner aux autres sans penser à recevoir en retour, lorsqu'il avait aspiré la douleur de Gabe juste avant son trépas.

Liam se souvint également de ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Théo. Il ne parvenait pas à en trouver la raison mais cette sensation était des plus agréables. Il se remémora ces moments gênants pour lui-même où se rendait compte qu'il humait l'air partout où il passait pour tenter de repérer l'odeur si spécifique de son allié-mais-pas-totalement-ami.

~oxo~

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, il ne put empêcher de saisir son téléphone pour écrire ce message idiot, espérant secrètement avoir une réponse rapide et peut-être, qui savait, une longue discussion qui pourrait le détendre après cette longue journée.

 _[18 : 17] Salut_

 **[18 : 17] Hey**

 **[18 : 17] Ça va mieux depuis ce midi ?**

 _[18 : 17] Oui. Désolé de t'avoir parlé durement ce midi. J'étais énervé_

 **[18 : 18] Ah parce que ce n'est pas un état constant chez toi ?**

 _[18 : 18] Va te faire foutre !_

 **[18 : 18] Je rigolais. Je rigolais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois énervé ?**

 _[18 : 18] Rien. Juste un mec de ma classe qui a commencé à me faire chier._

 **[18 : 19] Ah. Et sinon, tu as quoi de plus joyeux pour égailler ma journée. Je m'emmerde tout seul dans ma voiture...**

 _[18 : 19] Tu es en voiture. Merde, je ne voulais pas te déranger_

 **[18 : 19] No stress. Je vis juste dans ma voiture. À l'heure où je te parle, je suis emballé dans une couverture, affalé sur la banquette arrière.**

 _[18 : 20] TU VIS DANS TA VOITURE ?!_

 **[18 : 20] Tu sais, tu peux écrire en minuscule, je comprendrais quand même. Et oui, c'est ça quand on a vécu presque toute sa vie avec les Dread doctors... Quand ils nous lâchent on se retrouve seul, sans diplôme et sans ressources.**

 _[18 : 20] Mais mec... C'est... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?_

 **[18 : 21] Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens**

 _[18 : 21] Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est juste de... l'amitié_

 **[18 : 21] C'est fou comme je ressens de la réticence sur ce mot, même par message...**

 _[18 : 21] Ce n'est qu'une impression. On est ami !_

 **[18 : 22] C'est vrai ? Je nous pensais plus rivaux**

 _[18 : 22] Si tu veux... Mais la chose est que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là_

 **[18 : 22]** **Ç** **a veut dire que si je veux squatter chez toi, j'appelle et tu m'accueilles ?**

 _[18 : 23] Si tu veux. De toute façon, mes parents ne sont jamais là..._

 **[18 : 22] Je vois. J'en prends note.**

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à une heure tardive, ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que Liam, épuisé de sa journée, ne s'endorme tout habillé, son téléphone encore à la main.

25 janvier

 **[00 : 56] Liam ?**

 **[00 : 56] Tu es encore là ?**

 **[01 : 05] Je déduis de ton absence de réponse que tu dois dormir.**

 **[01 : 05] Du coup je vais te laisser**

 **[01 : 05] Bonne nuit et peut-être à demain**

 **[03 : 37] J'ai beaucoup apprécié discuter avec toi ce soir**

 **[03 : 37] Tu me manques**

 **[06 :30] Oublie mon dernier message, j'étais trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ce que j'écrivais**

~oxo~

À son réveil, Liam fut surpris de se retrouver habillé comme la vieille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore la soirée qu'il avait passée à parler à Théo. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas empêcher un sourire idiot de se plaquer sur son visage. Il avait dormi comme un loir, il commençait les cours tard dans la journée et il avait reçu ce message qui ne cessait de faire accélérer les battements de son cœur, sa journée commençait décidemment parfaitement bien. Changeant de fringues rapidement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner, pas encore trop réveillé.

Alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les énigmes au dos de son paquet de céréales en déjeunant, il ne vit pas le regard surpris mais attendri que sa mère posa sur lui. Il marmonna un bonjour en direction de ses parents, trop concentré sur son jeu Chocapic®.

Ainsi, la journée se passa sans encombre si ce n'était le regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami et de son petit copain que Liam ne comprit pas. Il n'osait cependant pas demander, de peur de se retrouver sous une avalanche de question. D'ailleurs, il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour capter tous les regards circonspects qu'il reçut ce jour-là. Il ne savait que faire concernant Théo. Devait-il tenir de ce message des plus perturbant ou bien continuer de lui parler comme si de rien n'était ?

Décidant que, définitivement, réfléchir à ce genre de chose n'était pas son truc, il envoya encore une fois un message des plus banals.

 _[16 : 09] Salut mec_

 **[16 : 09] Salut. Comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ?**

 **[16 : 09] Pas trop fatigué ?**

 _[16 : 09] Étrangement non_

 _[16 : 09] J'ai super bien dormi_

 _[16 : 09] Et toi, ça va ?_

 _[16 : 10] Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

 **[16 : 10] Elle n'est pas encore finie tu sais ?! Mais sinon pas trop**

 **[16 : 10] Les flics m'ont encore fait chier ce matin**

 **[16 : 10] J'ai dû bouger ma voiture au fin fond de la cambrouse**

 **[16 : 10] Du coup, je suis un peu perdu**

 _[16 : 11] Ah merde. Tu es dans quel coin ?_

 **[16 : 11] Loin de Beacon Hills**

 **[16 : 11] J'ai passé la frontière de l'Arizona**

 _[16 : 11] Tu es loin..._

 **[16 : 11] C'est mieux pour tout le monde**

 _[18 : 02] Pas pour moi..._

Liam regretta aussitôt d'avoir envoyé ce message. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Sa relation avec Théo allait devenir encore plus ambiguë... Si cela se trouvait, Théo le trouverait bizarre et cesserait de lui parler. À cette pensée, le cœur du loup-garou se serra. Il ne voulait pas. Ses mains firent donc ce que son cœur lui hurlait depuis au moins dix minutes.

 _[18 : 15] Oublie de que je viens de dire_

 _[18 : 15] Je ne voulais pas te rendre coupable d'être parti_

 _[18 : 15] Tu n'as pas à être coupable_

 _[18 : 15] Je veux dire, fais ce que tu veux_

 _[18 : 15] Désolé d'avoir envoyé ce message sans penser à ce que ça te ferai_

 _[18 : 39] Théo ?_

 _[18 : 39] Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?_

 _[18 : 39] Désolé mec..._

 _[18 : 39] Je ne suis qu'un idiot_

 _[18 : 39] Qui agit toujours sur l'impulsion_

Cela faisait 10 ans que Liam avait arrêté de se ronger les ongles, depuis que sa mère lui avait mis ce vernis donnant un goût acre à tous ce qu'il touchait... 10 ans de réussite et une rechute en moins de dix minutes. Il avait fallu d'un message pour le replonger dans ces travers d'enfance. Liam se désespérait tout seul.

Il passa des heures, le regard perdu dans le vide, à attendre une réponse. Une putain de réponse d'une putain de chimère. Une putain de chimère qu'il commençait à trop apprécier pour son propre bien, pour sa propre santé mentale. Il attendit toute la nuit une réponse mais rien, rien ne vint... Peut-être que ce n'était pas que son message. Peut-être que Théo était en danger. Mais Liam ne pouvait pas le protéger. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Se posant mille et unes questions, il ne dormit que quelques heures cette nuit-là.

~oxo~

Et ce manque de sommeil se fit remarquer le lendemain. Il fallait dire que les énormes cernes sous ses yeux ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu. Étrangement, le premier à venir lui parler ce jour-là fut Nolan. Cela se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde que l'humain se sentait encore coupable et cherchait encore et toujours à se racheter. Liam l'avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, après tout, l'adolescent n'avait pas été le premier à vouloir le tuer, et ce n'était pas Théo qui dirait le contraire.

\- Mec ça va ? Tu as la tête d'un camé en manque...

\- J'ai juste pas dormi. Et je trouve l'image un peu forte. Mes cernes ne sont pas si grands que ça. Marmonna Liam, de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Bro, tu fais peur à voir, ajouta Mason en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas ta mine des bons jours, renchérie Corey, toujours collé à son petit-copain.

Bordel, pensa Liam, c'est censé être un caméléon, pas un pot de colle. Et puis ils étaient chiants. Il avait mal dormi et c'est tout. Cela arrivait à tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une histoire. Le loup-garou préféra donc grogner et partir vers sa salle de classe d'un pas rapide, laissant ses mais surpris, mais, du moins, habitués à ses réactions colériques.

Ainsi, la journée passa sans grand changement pour Liam. Ses amis évitaient de trop lui parler pour ne pas l'énerver et lui tentait de rester éveiller pour ne pas finir coller. Tout avait été calme. Jusqu'au cours de maths où le portable du loup-garou vibra. Ce dernier, fatigué, prit le téléphone par automatisme. Son regard se figea sur le nom du contact. Théo ! Théo lui avait enfin envoyé un message. La pression retomba des épaules du bêta qui fit un immense sourire vers son portable, toute fatigue oubliée. À côté de lui, Mason fronça les sourcils devant ce changement d'humeur soudain mais ne dit rien, il devait encore y réfléchir.

26 janvier

 **[16 : 16] Tu n'es pas un idiot (ou du moins pas tout le temps)**

 **[16 : 16] Tu es juste un imbécile**

 **[16 : 17] Mais je t'aime bien quand même**

Le cœur de Liam loupa un battement à la vue de ce message et son visage prit une teinte de rouge. Il avait chaud, extrêmement chaud. Il ôta sa veste précipitamment. Il imaginait très bien le visage de Théo derrière son téléphone, toujours impassible. Mais peut-être que, lui aussi, son cœur avait fait des siennes. Peut-être même qu'il avait rougit. Réfléchissant encore et encore, Liam en vint même à se poser des questions idiotes, de son point de vue du moins. Il vint à s'imaginer Théo en train de l'embrasser...

Cour circuit !

Il ne venait pas d'envisager cette possibilité ?! Si ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la professeure de maths se poster devant lui, un regard inquisiteur sur son téléphone. C'est son toussotement coincé qui le sortit de ses rêveries.

\- Monsieur Dunbar. Au vu de l'attrait non dissimulé que vous démontrez à votre téléphone. Il sera bien plus en sécurité sur mon bureau.

\- Mais... Madame ! s'exclama Liam.

\- Pas de « mais ». Rester après la fin de l'heure. Vous êtes collé.

Liam fulmina intérieurement mais ne dit rien pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Il voulait récupérer son téléphone au plus vite, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Théo. La chimère allait sans doute penser qu'il était énervé au vu de son absence de réponse.

Le cours se passa à une lenteur fallacieuse. Et le pire fut l'heure de colle. Liam n'avait jamais autant compté les secondes, priant pour qu'elles s'accélèrent et qu'il puisse sortir plus vite de cet enfer. Dans ce genre de moment, il détestait ses sens suraigus de loup-garou. Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans ses tympans, le grattement du stylo de madame Sullivan dressait les poils de ses bras, le vent sifflant aux fenêtres lui paraissait faire le bruit d'un ouragan. Les secondes paraissaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. Liam n'en pouvait plus d'être coincé sur cette chaise de cours des plus inconfortables. Il avait besoin de bouger, de se défouler, de laisser échapper toute cette joie en courant, en se dépensant. Il se prenait à rêver d'une nuit dans la forêt alors que ses heures de sommeil se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. De plus, son portable émit quelques nouvelles vibrations, signes de nouveaux messages mais qu'il ne pouvait consulter. Cinq messages qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il espérait qu'ils étaient de Théo.

Enfin, au bout d'une heure de torture, la sonnerie libératrice résonna dans les oreilles du loup-garou comme un hymne à la joie. Il se précipita hors de la classe, prenant tout de même le temps de récupérer son précieux téléphone.

 **[17 : 10] Liam ?**

 **[17 : 10] Louveteau ?**

 **[17 : 10] T'es mort ?**

 **[17 : 43] C'était de l'humour**

 **[17 : 43] Tu ne veux pas me répondre ou tu es occupé ?**

 _[18 : 00] Pardon, j'étais en colle. Je suis encore en vie et suis toujours là pour te parler_

 **[18 : 00] Cool**

 **[18 : 00] Comment tu t'es retrouvé en colle ?**

 **[18 : 00] Laisse-moi deviner**

 **[18 : 00] Tu t'es encore battu**

 _[18 : 01] C'est quoi cette réputation que tu me fais ?!_

 _[18 : 01] Je me suis fait collé à cause de toi en fait_

 _[18 : 01] A cause de ton message_

 _[18 : 01] Il m'a perturbé_

 **[18 : 02] Mais tu te la fais tout seul ta réputation**

 **[18 : 02] Et c'est mon dernier message qui t'as perturbé ?!**

 **[18 : 02] Petit wolfy n'est plus habitué à recevoir ce genre de message ?**

 **[18 : 02] Tu es célibataire depuis trop longtemps, je vais y remédier**

 _[18 : 05] ..._

 _[18 : 05] Je rêve ou tu es en train de me draguer ?_

 **[18 : 05] Non tu ne rêves pas**

 **[18 : 05] Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?**

 _[18 : 15] Non_

 **[18 : 15] Tout ce temps de réflexion pour un timide non**

 **[18 : 15] Je ne savais pas si chaste**

 _[18 : 15] Je ne suis pas chaste !_

 _[18 : 15] C'est juste toi qui est gênant_

 _[18 : 16] Tu balances ça comme si de rien n'était alors bien sûr que ça me perturbe_

 **[18 : 16] Tu es donc facilement perturbé**

 **[18 : 16] C'est bon à savoir**

 **[18 : 16] Il me tarde de voir tes réactions en face à face**

 _[18 : 17] Comment ça en face ?_

 _[18 : 17] Tu reviens à Beacon Hills ?!_

 **[18 : 17] Tu sais que j'aurais compris même avec un seul point d'interrogation**

 **[18 : 17] Mais non**

 **[18 : 17] Désolé wolfy mais je suis bien loin de Beacon Hills**

 **[18 : 18] Le surnaturel c'est fini pour moi**

 _[18 : 18] Tu es surtout seul_

 _[18 : 18] Tu es une chimère Théo. Tu ne peux pas échapper à ta nature_

 _[18 : 18] Et arrête avec ce surnom idiot d'ailleurs_

 **[18 : 19] Je suis mieux seul**

 **[18 : 19] Au moins je ne fais de mal à personne**

 _[18 : 19] Tu n'es plus le même Théo !_

 _[18 : 19] Tu n'aurais fait de mal à personne en restant_

 **[18 : 20] Tu ne le sais pas**

 **[18 : 20] Tu ne me connais pas**

Liam se figea. Ça y était Théo recommençait à devenir agressif. Comme avant. Le loup-garou s'énerva tout seul dans sa chambre. Quand il croyait enfin avoir avancer dans leur « relation », un des deux faisait deux pas en arrière et les faisait retourner au plan de rivaux. Le loup-garou, énervé, ne contrôla pas ces paroles.

 _[18 : 22] Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de continuer cette discussion._

 _[18 : 22] Ni cette relation d'ailleurs._

 **[18 : 22] C'est en effet mieux pour nous deux.**

Le cœur du bêta se serra et une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Il venait de mettre fin à la seule relation amoureuse à laquelle il s'était ouverte après le départ de Hayden. Et il avait encore fallu que ça se termine mal. Juste comma ça. Pour une connerie, pour une fierté mal placée... Se couchant sur son lit, Liam laissa ses yeux balayés sa chambre, le regard dans le vide. Il s'était encore attaché trop rapidement, sans penser aux conséquences.

~oxo~

Un mois était ainsi passé. Liam était toujours déprimé et n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de la chimère mais il refusait de franchir le pas en premier. Il refusait de courir après tout le monde si c'était pour être abandonné par la suite. Après tout, sa relation avec Théo n'avait été qu'abandons successifs. D'abord, il avait quitté Beacon Hills et, maintenant, il lui avait explicitement dit qu'il était mieux sans lui. Au bout du rouleau, le loup-garou avait décidé d'en parler à son meilleur ami, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un « JE LE SAVAIS ! » hurlé dans ses tympans au beau milieu d'un couloir. Ce cri avait bien sûr attiré Nolan et Corey qui s'étaient empressés de venir fouiner dans la vie privée du bêta. Assis au milieu du réfectoire, le châtain s'évertuait à leur expliquer que, non, il ne c'était rien passé entre lui et Théo. Ou du moins pas officielle car la tête de Liam était remplie de scénarios en tout genre qui, bizarrement, se finissaient toujours de la même manière : Liam plaqué contre un mur par Théo, en train de l'embrasser sauvagement... De quoi faire gagner quelques degrés au loup-garou... Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il avait une réputation à préserver.

Le tout était qu'il se trouvait donc harcelé par ses amis pour avoir plus de détails. Désespéré, il leur raconta le départ de Théo de Beacon Hills, leurs longues conversations, le lien ambigu les unissant, leurs petites querelles que Liam chérissait tant, mais aussi la dernière dispute et le silence de la chimère. Le loup-garou ne savait que faire... devait-il lui renvoyer un message ? Peut-être s'excuser ?! Mais dès que cette idée s'insinuait dans son esprit, la colère reprenait le dessus et il recommençait à insulter Théo dans son esprit.

\- Tu es définitivement amoureux ! Lâcha Mason au cours de la conversation. La réaction de Liam fut directe.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama le loup-garou, à deux doigts de se lever de sa chaise. Il fixa son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés, sous les regards amusés du reste de la tablé.

\- Je dis simplement que tu es tombé amoureux de Théo Raeken, ce qui est d'ailleurs surprenant vu comment avait commencé votre relation. Et ton regard offusqué n'y changera rien. Tu es bi, ce n'est pas un crime.

\- Bon... tu as... tu as peut-être raison... Marmonna Liam, se renfrognant sur sa chaise.

Contre toute attente, Mason se tourna vers Corey, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tu me dois vingt dollars. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était amoureux.

\- Traître ! Depuis quand tu paris sur ma vie sentimentale ? s'offusqua aussitôt le loup-garou.

\- Depuis que je sais que ça rapporte. Ajouta l'humain avec un sourire espiègle.

Liam soupira mais ne renchérit pas, se contentant de finir son repas en silence, bercé par les chuchotements de ses traîtres d'amis. Heureusement que le week-end arrivait, il n'en pouvait plus du lycée.

~oxo~

Cette nuit-là, le loup-garou se réveilla en sursaut à trois heures du matin. Demain, c'était la pleine lune, la première pleine lune qu'il allait passer sans Théo... pris d'une folie nocturne, ou du moins c'est que ce qu'il se dit le lendemain, il attrapa son portable et commença à écrire.

3 mars

 _[03 : 14] Théo. Je suis désolé de la manière dont notre dernière discussion s'est terminé. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous, que nous nous sommes plus souvent balancés des insultes et des coups que des mots d'amour mais... Tu restes un très bon ami. Ou du moins, tu as su le devenir. J'appréciais les conversations sans fin que nous avions avant ton départ et par la suite, au téléphone. Je sais que malgré tous tes travers, tu es devenu quelqu'un de confiance. J'ai envie de continuer à me confier à toi. J'ai envie de continuer à construire ce lien si précieux avec toi. J'ai envie de te parler encore tous les jours. Tu me manques. Les journées sans toi sembles interminables et sans goût. Je sais que ce que je dis est un peu cliché mais c'est la vérité. Je tiens à toi et je refuse que notre amitié se termine comme ça, connement, sur un coup de tête. Voilà, je pense avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'espère que tu comprendras_

Liam serra son portable contre son cœur, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait mis toute son âme dans ce message. Il avait écrit d'une traître, parlant avec son cœur plutôt qu'avec sa tête ou ses poings comme il le faisait si souvent. Il espérait, priait même, que la chimère lui réponde. Épuisé par tant d'émotions, il se rendormit, couché en position fœtale au milieu de son lit, son téléphone plaqué contre son organe vital. Et dans son lourd sommeil, il ne sentit pas son portable vibrer entre ses doigts.

Il ne découvrit les messages que le lendemain matin.

 **[04 : 46] Louveteau.**

 **[04 : 46] Je veux te voir**

 **[04 : 46] Je serais a Beacon Hills demain après midi**

 **[04 : 46] Je t'envoie un message dès que j'arrive**

Circonspect, Liam ne savait pas comment interpréter ses messages. Étaient-ils positifs ou négatifs ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'envoyer ce message ?! Et cet idiot de Théo ! Il ne pouvait pas donner de réponse claire au moins une fois dans sa vie ?! Ainsi, le bêta, après être brièvement descendu pour déjeuner et grignoter à midi, - ses parents absents et étant stressés, il n'avait pas manger grand-chose - passa la journée à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, ou plutôt un loup. Au environ de seize heures, alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, il sentit enfin son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. En moins de deux minutes, le plus jeune avait lu le lieu du rendez-vous, s'était chaussé et partait déjà de chez lui en courant. Direction le parking du lycée.

Le loup-garou courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, dévorant les mètres le séparant de Théo. Mais, alors même qu'il apercevait le pick-up de la chimère. Sa tête s'emplissait de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ? Comment allait réagir Théo ? Avait-il changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Freinant pour arriver en marchant vers la voiture, il tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur, en vain.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Théo le vit.

Il était le même, peut-être un peu mal coiffé mais il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours la même veste noire, toujours la même dégaine. Au moment où un sourire en coin émergea du coin de ses lèvres, le cœur de Liam loupa un battement. Il lui avait manqué putain. Accélérant le pas, Théo le lassa le rejoindre et ils se trouvèrent bientôt face à face. Le bêta n'eut pas le temps s'esquisser le moindre mouvement que déjà, les lèvres de la chimère se plaquèrent aux siennes. D'abord surpris, l'adrénaline l'envahit ensuite et il laissa la passion en lui parler. Il se s'était jamais senti aussi bien, autant à sa place. Les bras de Théo entourèrent ses hanches tandis que les siens se posaient sur ses épaules, espérant que ce doux rêve ne se finissent jamais. Rapidement, un simple baiser chaste ne suffit plus à aucun d'entre eux et lorsque Liam titilla de sa langue la bouche de la chimère, cette dernière n'hésita même pas une seconde à entrouvrir les lèvres et ainsi permettre aux deux de se rejoindre dans un ballet enflammé. Ils se dévorèrent ainsi la bouche de longues minutes durant. Théo fut le premier à briser le contact de leurs lèvres, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il se contenta de poser son front contre celui de Liam et d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Liam se sentit défaillir. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que les yeux verts de la chimère étaient beaux, mais d'aussi près, ils brillaient telles deux gigantesques topazes et faisaient s'accélérer le cœur du bêta. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler, il fut coupé par le plus âgé qui le devança :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là tous les deux ?

Liam esquissa un sourire, « tous les deux », ça y était, ils se comptaient enfin comme un tout et non plus deux personnes distinctes. Riant légèrement, le loup-garou répliqua :

\- Franchement... Je n'en sais rien... Mais... À vrai dire, je suis loin de m'en plaindre. Je suis plutôt conquit par la tournure de la situation.

\- Il est vrai qu'il y a plus désagréable...

Sous un soupir de Liam, la chimère se permit d'inviter une de ses mains sous le pull de ce dernier, frottant sa paume sur la peau des anches offerte.

\- Théo... Si tu continues comme ça... Je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir... Et je me vois mal faire ce genre de chose au milieu d'un parking ou dans une voiture... Viens plutôt chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas là et on pourra être tranquille.

Théo ne dit rien mais prit la main de Liam pour le mener à sa voiture. En silence, ils s'installèrent côte à côte et la main de la chimère vint automatique se loger sur la cuisse de son vis-à-vis sans que ce dernier ne proteste. Le chemin vers la maison de Liam fut plutôt rapide malgré la tension sexuelle régnant dans l'habitacle du véhicule, surtout dû à la main de l'ancien traître qui remontait plus que nécessaire sur la cuisse du loup-garou.

Arrivé à destination, ils descendirent silencieusement du véhicule, ils se s'étaient pas adressés un mot depuis leur départ du parking. Théo eut à peine de temps de fermer la porte derrière lui après être entré dans l'habitation, que déjà Liam se jetait sauvagement sur ses lèvres.

La suite fut floue pour les deux amants. Ils essaimèrent leurs vêtements sur le chemin vers la chambre du bêta et, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus sur le lit, ils oublièrent tout. Ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient censés se détester, ils oublièrent toutes les remarques que la meute de Scott allait leur imposer, ils oublièrent tous leurs problèmes, ne gardant que cette étincelle d'amour brillant au fond de leurs yeux. Les deux amants s'unirent pour la première fois en cette fin de journée d'hiver. Pour la première fois, ils se sentaient complets, aimés. Alors que la jouissance les atteignait ils lâchèrent tous deux cette phrase si courte mais pourtant si lourde de sens. C'est ainsi que deux « je t'aime » furent chuchotés dans l'intimité d'une chambre d'adolescent, entre deux jeunes pas tout à fait comme les autres.

~oxo~

Le lendemain, Liam ouvrit les yeux doucement, réveillé par les rayons du soleil passant par ses volets entrouverts. Il était censé avoir cours aujourd'hui mais il n'en avait cure, il était bien dans ce lit encore chaud. Respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de Théo encore présente dans ses draps, il se leva pour aller trouver la chimère mystérieusement disparue de ce nid d'amour. Complètement nu, il parcourut son habitation pour finalement trouver le châtain dans sa cuisine, assit sur une de ses chaises de bar, en train de boire un café. Mais la meilleure partie de cette vision résidait dans la tenue de son amant. Il n'était, certes, pas aussi nu que lui mais il avait enfilé un boxer et, ô bonheur, un des sweats de Liam, se trouvant être celui de Lacrosse avec son nom imprimé dans le dos, comme pour marquer son territoire. Le bêta sourit en venant loger sa tête dans le creux du cou de Théo, y déposant quelques baisers en passant. Il sentit son vis-à-vis frissonner sous le contact mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, appréciant un peu de douceur au réveil. La main de Théo vint d'ailleurs se loger dans sa nuque pour caresser la base de ses cheveux, le faisant presque ronronner de plaisir, heureusement pour lui que les loups ne ronronnaient pas.

Il finit par se détacher pour se prendre lui aussi une tasse de café et s'installer sur la chaise à côté de la chimère avant d'engager la conversation avec un petit sourire mutin :

\- Alors ?! Bien dormi ?

\- Si je te dis mal je me prends un poing ? Répliqua Théo du tac au tac d'un air espiègle.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'à présent, on a dépassé la phase des poings toi et moi...

\- Il est vrai... Sinon, j'ai bien dormi. En même temps, après nos activités nocturnes, je ne pouvais qu'être fatigué. Et puis un lit est bien plus confortable qu'une banquette arrière...

Liam se renfrogna... encore cette histoire de voiture... Mais ne voulant pas lancer une dispute matinale, il se tut et tenta de penser à autre chose, balançant ses pieds vers ceux de Théo.

\- Alors t'es parents ne sont pas là ? S'enquit la chimère après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Non... Mon père était de garde à l'hôpital et ma mère est je ne sais où en voyage d'affaire...

\- J'avais peur de croiser quelqu'un en me levant ce matin... Avoua Théo. C'est pour ça que je me suis habillé, contrairement à toi. Tu voudrais mettre quelque chose sur le dos d'ailleurs ?! Avant que je ne te saute dessus...

Rougissant comme une pucelle, Liam se dépêcha de quitter sa chaise pour foncer dans sa chambre s'habiller un minimum. Même en ayant couché avec Théo la veille, cela restait nouveau et il était encore timide sur ce plan-là.

Il redescendit quelques minutes après, lui aussi vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer. C'est ce moment-là que choisit son beau-père pour rentrer, surpris de le trouver à la maison. Le regard de ce dernier se posa ensuite sur Théo, retournant vers le bêta, lui posant silencieusement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Liam soupira. Foutu mauvais timing !

\- Papa, je te présente Théo. Théo, je te présente mon beau-père Adrian Geyer.

\- Enchanté monsieur. Répondit Théo en le levant pour lui serrer la main.

C'est alors que les yeux de M. Geyer tombèrent sur les énormes suçons présents dans le cou de son presque fils et sur les mêmes dans le cou du nouveau venu. Il ne dit rien mais fit bien comprendre Liam qu'il allait lui devoir quelques explications sur ce sujet. Mais pour l'heure une question plus urgente lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là jeune homme ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours aujourd'hui ?!

\- Euh... j'ai... comment dire... un peu oublié de me lever ce matin... Du coup, je ne suis pas allé en cours... Devant le regard courroucé de son beau-père, il s'empressa d'ajouter. Mais je vais aller en cours cet après-midi ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Bien ! Ne faites pas trop de bruit en vous préparant, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé.

C'est ainsi que Théo et Liam retournèrent silencieusement dans la chambre du dernier, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre à la suite de cette discussion plus que gênante. Théo fixa Liam pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre doucement les bras, invitant le bêta à se rapprocher. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde à se blottir contre le corps chaud de son amant. Il devait vraiment être en manque d'affection pour accepter des câlins aussi facilement... Mais pour le moment, Liam n'en avait cure, il se contentait de sentir les bras puissants de la chimère autour de lui, l'entourant de cette rassurante chaleur.

Après s'être câlinés pendant de longues minutes, Liam se décida à s'habiller pour se rendre au lycée. Ne voulant pas le lâcher de suite, Théo l'amena jusqu'au lycée et n'accepta de le laisser partir en cours qu'après l'avoir embrassé pendant de longues minutes et lui avoir fait promettre de se retrouver dans la chambre du loup-garou après ses cours. Résultat des courses, Liam arriva donc à son premier cours de l'après-midi en retard. Il s'excusa et trouva rapidement sa place sous les regards surpris de ses amis, étonné de ne le voir arriver que maintenant. Le cours passa normalement, et même plutôt vite. Étant perdu dans ses pensées, les minutes filèrent comme des flèches. De ce fait, Liam loupa les regards lourds que lui lança Mason tout le long du cours et surtout ses froncements de sourcils à la vue des tâches rouges dans son cou. À la sortie, il eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte que déjà Mason l'attrapa par l'épaule et tira sur son pull pour faire apparaître les énormes suçons ornant son cou.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est _ça_ ?! Demanda son meilleur ami d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Euh... Calme-toi Mason. Je... Il a une explication à tout ça mais... Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler autre part... Parce que j'ai la nette impression d'être le centre de l'attention d'un peu trop de personnes, là...

Nolan, Corey et Mason se retournèrent, remarquant qu'en effet, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Voulant à tout prix soutirer de précieuses informations à son meilleur ami, l'ancienne hôte de la Bête du Gévaudan les conduisit dehors. Ils partirent donc vers le terrain de Lacrosse, vide à cette heure-là.

\- Bien ! S'exclama Mason après s'être planté droit et fier devant Liam. Tu pourrais m'expliquer d'où ça sort _ça_ ? ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt les fautifs, deux énormes marques rouges dans son cou, à peine cachés par son pull.

\- Quoi ?! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que c'est...

\- Ce que voulait dire Mason, rétorqua Corey, c'est plutôt _qui_ t'as fait _ça_.

\- Et bien ce ne sont pas vraiment vos affaires que je sache. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie sexuelle ! Objecta le bêta. Mais, après un intense échange de regard avec son presque frère, il finit par lâcher un petit : Théo... C'est Théo qui m'a fait ça...

Le loup-garou s'était préparé mentalement a toutes les réactions, la surprise, le dégoût peut-être – ils avaient beau être au courant, Liam ne savait pas s'ils l'acceptaient réellement -. En bref, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça... Sous ses yeux ébahis, les visages de ses trois amis se couvrirent d'un immense sourire et ils s'écrièrent en chœur un « ENFIN ! ».

~oxo~

Satisfait et plus heureux que jamais, Liam rentra chez lui à pied. Il dégorgeait tellement de bonheur qu'il en aurait presque sautillé de joie. Mais il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement passer pour un fou auprès de ses voisins. C'est donc un simple sourire plaqué sur le visage qu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui au pas de course pour monter dans sa chambre et la trouver... Vide...

Rien... Pas de Théo... Pendant quelques secondes, Liam se dit que la chimère était simplement en retard et qu'il lui suffisait de lui envoyer un message. Mais cette réflexion positive fut couper par la présence d'un papier sur son lit, son lit fait mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait... Il s'approcha doucement, prenant le papier entre ses doigts. Cette simple feuille d'imprimante lui paraissait tellement dangereuse en ce moment même... Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il repensa à l'horrible sensation qu'il avait eue en la présence de l'Anuk-Ite, la peur l'envahissant, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, la sensation de froid... Toutes ses émotions revinrent l'assaillir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Lentement, il déplia le papier et toutes ses craintes se concrétisèrent. Devant ses yeux éteins se dévoila une lettre.

« _Liam,_

 _Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de faire ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai le choix entre rester avec toi et polluer ton existence, seule chose que l'échec que je suis peut faire, ou bien te laisser vivre ta vie loin de moi. La seule solution qui s'offre à moi est donc de partir, de m'éloigner, peut-être pour toujours. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, tu n'as rien à prendre de moi, je suis plus un déchet qu'autre chose. Trouve-toi plutôt une jolie et sage jeune fille qui pourras être là pour toi et qui prendra soin de toi, tu le mérites._

 _Ne compte pas trop sur moi pour tout te raconter, me confier, ce n'est pas trop mon truc et tu le sais très bien je pense. Dis-toi simplement que tu es mieux sans moi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Théo »_

Et c'est tout ce qu'il lui laissait ?! De pauvres mots écrits à la va vite sur un papier trouvé au hasard... Il ne méritait donc rien de plus après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?! Une lettre d'adieu... Une putain de lettre d'adieu !

Liam froissa la feuille et la lança violemment contre le mur en face de lui. Si jamais il revoyait sa sale tronche de chimère, son poing allait finir dedans ! La colère monta, mais pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, pas de griffe ni d'yeux jaunes, seules les larmes accompagnèrent sa rage. Il était seul, désespérément seul... Après Hayden, c'était au tour de Théo de l'abandonner après lui avoir avoué son amour... Il était donc si toxique ?! Pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui ? ... Esseulé, il s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé par tant d'émotions.

~oxo~

Le lendemain, il revint au lycée énervé, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu celui qu'il était après le départ d'Hayden... Tout lui paraissait fade et triste, seule la colère persistait, comme toujours. Elle était un peu comme une vieille amie, un vieux cauchemar dont on ne se débarrasse jamais vraiment.

En arrivant, il suffit à Mason un simple coup d'œil pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Ne voulant pas brusquer son meilleur ami, il lui demanda simplement :

\- Ça va ?

Ce à quoi Liam ne répondit pas vraiment, il se contenta de simplement déclarer :

\- Théo est parti.

Ce furent les derniers qu'il prononça dans la journée et son meilleur ami se chargea d'expliquer la situation à Corey et Nolan.

~oxo~

Les mois qui suivirent, Liam se mura ainsi dans le silence. Il ne parlait que très peu.

Il protégeait toujours Beacon Hills, bien sûr, comme le lui avait demandé Scott mais il avait perdu son sourire. Il ne contentait de faire le strict minimum, ni plus, ni moins, et ses amis déprimaient de le voir dépérir de la sorte sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire grand-chose.

Ils avaient longtemps discuté de Théo et de Liam, des problèmes que cela avait entraîné. Mason se permit même de lâcher un vrai mais pourtant si triste « toujours là pour gâcher la vie des gens celui-là ». Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils avaient bien essayé, mais le loup-garou ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas en parler, ne voulait pas sortir avec eux faire la fête, ne voulait pas changer les idées entre potes. Il était, en quelque sorte, coincé dans son propre esprit et ne souhaitait apparemment pas en sortir, au grand désarroi de Mason, Corey et Nolan qui étaient cantonné au rôle de spectateur.

Ainsi, les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous plus ou moins. Quelques fois, le loup-garou acceptait de passer une après-midi avec son meilleur et le copain de celui-ci. Dans ces cas-là, ces derniers profitaient de chaque moment de joie leur étant offert. Mais la plupart du temps, Liam restait le même, ou plutôt ce qu'il était devenu. Certains jours où il avait également l'air plus déprimé que les autres, le caméléon le suivait alors discrètement en utilisant son pouvoir, surveillant qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

~oxo~

Néanmoins, un jour, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers leur salle de classe, Liam se figea au milieu du couloir, alertant ses amis. Ces derniers le virent renifler l'air ambiant, une drôle de grimace déformant le visage. Son regard parcourut fébrilement le couloir pour se stopper en son milieu. Au centre du couloir se trouvait un homme connu, mais pas attendu, Théo Raeken. Mason fut pris de la soudaine envie de le frapper pour avoir osé faire du mal à son meilleur ami mais Liam le devança. Le loup-garou s'élança d'un pas rapide vers la chimère et avant que cette dernière n'est le temps de prononcer un seul mot, il lui colla un poing, l'envoyant valser contre des casiers. Théo se releva après une minute d'hébétement.

\- J'avoue que je l'avais mérité celle-là... Grogna le plus vieux en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

\- Crois-moi, lâcha Liam d'un ton glacial, tu mérites bien pire pour ce que tu as fait.

Voulant sans doute cacher sa crainte sous de l'humour Théo ajouta, un sourire au coin de la bouche, d'un ton bas pour que seul Liam l'entende, ne voulant pas que l'entièreté du lycée soit au courant :

\- C'est pire que d'avoir tenté de te tuer, toi et toute la meute ?!

Face à cette remarque, le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Mais il reprit un air sérieux en quelques secondes. Théo l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain sans véritable raison, le « je suis un erreur » ne comptait pas vraiment comme une excuse valable aux yeux de Liam. Celui-ci attendit que Théo se rapproche de lui pour lui remettre un nouveau crochet du droit, sous le regard surpris de la chimère.

\- Elle était pour quoi celle-là ?!

\- Juste pour le plaisir. Répondit Liam avec un début de sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Maintenant relève-toi. Tu me dois des explications.

Le plus vieux obéit sans broncher, ce qui était à noter. Se sentait-il coupable au point de se plier à toutes les demandes de Liam ? Même celles l'obligeant à ravaler sa fierté ?! Le loup-garou fut agréablement surpris, voilà qui allait simplifier les choses. Se relevant, Théo souffla tout de même :

\- Je suis revenu parce que je t'aime et que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi...

A ces mots, le cerveau de Liam dérailla. La chimère de nouveau bien ancrée sur ses deux pieds, le plus jeune l'attrapa par le col et la plaqua contre le casier le plus proche. Alors que tous les spectateurs pensaient assister à un énième passage à tabac, ils furent surpris quand, au lieu de frapper son vis-à-vis, Liam plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, oubliant sa colère, pour l'entraînant dans un baiser endiablé.

Le loup-garou était aux anges et cela faisait de longs mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il se fichait de la raison pour laquelle était parti, de la raison pour laquelle il était revenu. La seule chose qui lui importait en ce moment même était qu'il soit là, son corps plaqué contre le sien, ses lèvres épousant les siennes. Il se sentit monter vers le septième ciel lorsque la main de Théo s'aventura sur ses fesses et que sa langue rejoignit sa conjointe. Ils auraient bien aimé continuer mais un toussotement nerveux les arrêta. Il se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit qui n'était autre que les amis de Liam, tous trois rouges de gêne. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Nolan ne se décide à briser le silence, lâchant :

\- Putain les gars mais prenez une chambre pour faire ce genre de truc !

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça ne coûte rien mais ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
